This Changes Things
by epaige.chuckles
Summary: Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye have finally admitted to the true feelings they had for each other after a 6 month friends with benefits type thing. Things start off great but then people from their pasts come back and Deeks finds out some news that he never thought he would hear. He's going to be a dad, but Kensi is not the mother.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**This Changes Things**

**Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye have finally admitted to the true feelings they had for each other after a 6 month friends with benefits type thing. Things start off great but then people from their pasts come back and Deeks finds out some news that he never thought he would hear. He's going to be a dad, but Kensi is not the mother.**

**Chapter One**

Nell Jones was just an intelligence analyst and Eric Beale was just a technical operator and yet both NCIS employees could cut the tension in OPS with a knife. The pair looked at each other before looking at the 4 agents standing in front of them. Nell could see that although Kensi was wearing a mask, her eyes showed that she felt betrayed. Eric looked at Deeks and could see the confusion in his eyes. Nell then looked at Sam who was even trying to hide the confusion that was written on his face and Eric looked at the senior agent. Callen was looking between Deeks and Kensi and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Callen was about to ask what was going on when Kensi turned on her heel and walked out of OPS almost running into Hetty on the way out. Deeks watched as his partner left before looking down at his feet. Hetty watched Kensi walk past and then walked into the OPS centre and looked at the remaining agents and her tech operator and intelligence analyst. Looking at their faces she decided that she would have to have a talk to Miss. Blye later.

"Do we have a case Hetty?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Hetty shook her head.

"We do not have a case but you are up for your yearly evaluations. They will all be conducted this week with the physical being first and you will have your psych evaluation. Mr. Hanna, you will be going first followed by Miss. Blye and then Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks you have to conduct yours with the LAPD before conducting yours with NCIS. Yours will be at the end of the week," Hetty said. Sam, Callen and Deeks nodded.

"Your paperwork is needed on my desk before you leave for the night," Hetty said as the boys began to make their way back to the bullpen and back to their desks. Hetty looked at Eric and Nell who shrugged.

"You could cut the tension in here with a knife," Eric said. Hetty nodded her head before turning.

"If either of you see Miss. Blye, tell her to come and see me," Hetty said as she walked out of OPS and headed back to her own desk to read through the case files that were sitting on her desk. As Hetty began to read through the reports she noticed a new set sitting on her desk and picked them up to see that they were Kensi's. She had already finished them and that meant that she had most likely already left for the day.

Hetty didn't know what had happened between Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye but she knew that whatever had happened, it was not something that was going to be easily dealt with. It also seemed that it was going to either make them, as a couple and as partners, or break them.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Eric and Nell went back to their respective seats and sat down. Eric looked at Nell and Nell looked at Eric. Neither of them had a clue what had just happened but they knew that something had happened between Kensi and Deeks and that whatever it was, it was HUGE!

"What do you think that was about?" Eric asked Nell.

"I honestly don't know. But whatever it was, things are going to be getting worse before they get better," Nell said.

"Maybe Deeks proposed!" Eric said. Nell shook her head.

"He would have to have been insane to have proposed! They've only been dating a month!" Nell said.

"Yeah but they had that whole friends with benefits thing for like 6 months before they made it official," Eric said. Nell cocked her head to the side.

"That is true but I don't think Kensi would react like this. She'd be happier," Nell said.

"Yeah but after Jack…" Eric said. Nell sighed.

"I still think that she would be different with Deeks and Deeks would know about what happened with Jack so he would make sure that she didn't feel that way again," Nell said. "I still don't think it was a proposal though. I think it was something worse. Something a lot worse."

Nell had no idea what was going on but she knew that when Kensi was ready, they would talk and then should we would be there for her no matter what happened. Even though she liked Deeks, she had to stick with Kensi because they were the only two females, beside Hetty, that were part of their little team.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Sam and Callen watched as Deeks sped through his paperwork before standing up and walking over to Hetty's desk where he placed it down before turning and leaving. Hetty didn't have a chance to say anything to him because he was already just about out the door before she even looked up.

Sam looked at Callen while Callen inspected Kensi's desk to see if her stuff was gone or still there. He looked around and found her phone lying on her desk but the rest of her stuff was gone. Callen picked her phone up and showed it to Sam. Kensi would have to come back to get it because she hated being unreachable unless there was a reason she wanted to be unreachable.

"What do you think happened between them G?" Sam asked looking at his partner.

"I don't know but I am pretty sure this is why the director frowns upon inter-office relationships," Callen said sitting back down at his desk.

"They were happy though. That was the happiest I have seen Kensi," Sam said. Callen nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever has happened between Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye you must remember to get both sides of the story before you take to protecting Miss. Blye," Hetty said as she stepped into the bullpen. Sam and Callen turned towards their boss.

"But Hetty," Sam started.

"No buts Mr. Hanna. Mr. Deeks is one of our own too. Now your paperwork?" Hetty asked. Sam and Callen handed Hetty their paperwork before going back to their desks and starting to collect their stuff so they could head home. Hetty walked back to her own desk. It wasn't long before they saw familiar brown hair coming their way.

Kensi walked back into the bullpen and Callen held her phone for her to take. Kensi walked towards him and went to collect her phone when Callen noticed how red her eyes were. Callen looked at her and Kensi could tell that he was trying to work out what was going on.

"Thanks," Kensi said as she took her phone. Callen held her hand.

"Kens, what's going on?" Callen asked.

"Not tonight Callen. Not tonight," Kensi said as she withdrew her hand and began to walk away. Callen turned to look and Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

"At least she didn't say never," Sam said as he grabbed his bag and began to head to his car with Callen not far behind them. Callen couldn't help but think that Hetty was right. They couldn't just automatically assume it was something that Deeks had done. For they knew, it was Kensi's insecurities that had got in the way.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi walked into her childhood home in search of the little sister she had lost when she ran from her mom to live with her dad. Mattiea Voulette Blye was just 16 and had stayed with her mom because she was just 3 when the split happened. Although there was a 12 year age difference between the two, Kensi couldn't believe how close they had become again in just a short space of time.

Kensi walked up the stairs and down the hallway until she came to the door with the purple letters on the door spelling out her name. Kensi walked into the room and saw her sister sitting on her window seat looking at something on her iPad. Her long brown hair was down and was slightly curled.

"Hey Tia," Kensi said with a small smile. Mattiea looked up and brushed her hair over her shoulder and looking at her sister. She turned her iPad off and sat it on the floor and tapped the spot opposite her on the window seat.

"Hey Kens. What are you doing here?" Tia asked.

"I had a rough day. Deeks and I, we uh we had a falling out," Kensi said. Mattiea instantly knew something was up because he was back to being called Deeks and not Marty. Whenever Kensi had talked about him before, it had always been Marty. Tia could also see the betrayal in her eyes.

"Kens, do you love him?" Tia asked. Kensi looked up and sighed. She still loved him. Yes.

"Yeah," Kensi said.

"Than what's the problem?" Tia asked.

"He's ex is 5 months pregnant," Kensi said. Tia looked at her sister.

"And you've been together for 8 months total. 2 official, 6 unofficial. Kens, I am so sorry!" Tia said.

"Don't be. I was stupid to believe that what we had could have actually been real," Kensi said with a tear in her eye. Her sister was basically the only person in the world, who got to see true emotions and got to know everything about her.

"Kens, please don't let what happened with Jack, influence what happens with every man from here on in," Tia said. "He treated you horribly but not every man was like that and I bet that Jack regrets treating you like that and the way he left you. If I was a man and I was 28 and single, I would most definitely go for you. Totally my type," Tia said nodding her head at her sister.

Kensi smiled and rolled her eyes before letting out a small laugh. She looked at Tia. She definitely made her day a whole lot better whenever she saw her little sister. She was just 16, felt so much heartache already and yet she was a breath of fresh air to be around. Always making her laugh and smile. That was what she needed right now. She needed to have her little sister around and she needed to forget about what she and Deeks had shared. After all, he had cheated on her.

**End Chapter One!**

**I hope you liked this and sorry about the new character with Mattiea Blye, it's pronounced Ma-Tia by the way.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**THANKYOU in advance!**

**Emma**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Changes Things **

**I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE YOU RECONGINIZE! **

**Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye have finally admitted to the true feelings they had for each other after a 6 month friends with benefits type thing. Things start off great but then people from their pasts come back and Deeks finds out some news that he never thought he would hear. He's going to be a dad, but Kensi is not the mother.**

**Chapter Two**

Marty Deeks handed in his paperwork before heading to his car and getting in. As he was driving out he saw Kensi driving in and so desperately wanted to stop and talk to her. He could see they was she looked at him and knew that everything was still to fresh and raw for her to deal with and decided that it was best to leave her alone.

Deeks drove to his apartment and parked his car and headed towards his apartment. He unlocked the door and saw Monty sitting on his mat. When he saw Deeks he stood up and ran towards his owner. Deeks gave him a quick pat before he dumped his stuff on the kitchen counter before changing into his swim wear, grabbing his board and heading to the beach. Surfing always cleared his head. He was hoping this time was going to be no different.

Sitting out in the ocean Deeks hadn't caught one wave and he had been out there for an hour. Everything kept running through his head and he couldn't figure everything out. Nothing was making sense to him and the one person he loved the most, was the one person who he had hurt the most with the news of everything changing.

He couldn't believe that Sarah Amor had kept such big news from him and for 5 years to! He and Sarah had had a relationship in the past and before he got together with Kensi they had a friends with benefits thing happening. 5 years ago when they broke up, she failed to mention that she was pregnant. With twin boys.

She had showed up at his apartment two days ago, Sunday, when Kensi had stayed over. Sarah had showed up pregnant and said that she was five months along, he and Kensi had been together for eight. Even though they weren't official together until two months ago. He knew that he shouldn't have slept with her again but they had both had a few beers and by the time they were ready to go home, both had been drunk and that was when they had fallen into old patterns. He knew it was not an excuse but it was the truth and he just needed Kensi to believe it.

How Kensi had reacted wasn't the thing that had pissed him off the most. It was the fact that Sarah Amor had hid his twin boys from him for four years. They had been growing up without having him in their lives. When he asked about why she hadn't told him she had replied, I didn't want to hurt you.

"_Sarah! They're my kids!" Deeks said._

"_I didn't want to hurt you! I knew you moved around a lot and that you were a cop and I was trying to protect you from having to give up your job as a cop for them!" Sarah said._

"_No Sarah! You don't get to make that decision! I want to meet them!" Deeks said with a steely look in his eyes._

"_You can. I realize not that it was the wrong thing to do but at the time, I thought it was the right thing to do. But the boys need their dad and I realize that now," Sarah said._

"_How do I even know they're mine?" Deeks asked._

"_I haven't slept with anyone since you," Sarah said._

"_Sarah we broke up 5 years ago," Deeks said._

"_I know, but I've never stopped loving you."_

Deeks didn't even know what that was meant to mean. He loved Kensi but he couldn't help but remember the fun he and Sarah use to have when they were dating. The only reason they broke up was because Sarah was moving and Deeks couldn't move with her. Why was he even considering what had happened with Sarah? He loved Kensi. He knew he did. So why were his feelings for Sarah coming back to him?

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi was back at her apartment lying staring up at the ceiling wide awake. She couldn't sleep as her brain just wouldn't switch off. She sat up and then walked into the kitchen planning on pouring herself a glass of milk in the hopes that it would help her to be able to sleep. Once she poured the glass she saw her phone sitting on the counter. She picked it up and dialled the number of the only person she knew would be up at this hour of the night.

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kensi opened it to reveal the person she had called. G Callen was standing on her door step with a sad smile on his lips. As soon as Kensi opened the door she wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. No one hurt his sister and he would do everything he could to protect her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Callen asked as he followed Kensi into her apartment.

"Saturday, Deeks and I spent the day together. We had an amazing day and then an amazing night. Then when Sunday came around we were just sitting around, enjoying each other's company when she showed up," Kensi said.

"Who showed up Kens?" Callen asked.

"Sarah Amor. She's an ex of Deeks from 5 years ago. She has twin boys. Their Deeks'," Kensi said.

"So…?" Callen asked.

"She was pregnant. 5 months," Kensi said with a tear in her eye. As it slipped down her cheek and Callen quickly whipped it away.

"Oh Kens, I'm sorry!" Callen said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"That's what my sister said but you don't have to be sorry. It was my mistake to trust him like I did. I should have learnt by now. I only get hurt by guys like him," Kensi said sadly.

"Kens, you deserve to be happy and I know Deeks makes you happy. You just have to figure this out. You need to talk to him," Callen said.

"I told him to get a paternity test and walked out," Kensi said. "I hurt him by walking away and I know it. But he hurt me because he cheated on me," Kensi said.

"Kens, I hate to be the one to say this but technically, you were not official back then," Callen said.

"That's not the point G. The point is I haven't slept with another man since I started sleeping with him and he should have acted the same way. It may not have been official, but it was to me and I thought it was to him as well. Obviously I don't mean as much to him as much as he meant to me," Kensi said.

"Trust me Kens; Deeks loves you more than anything in the world. He made a mistake but there is no mistaking his love for you," Callen said.

"I thought you were meant to be on my side," Kensi said quietly.

"I am on your side Kens. I promise I am on your side but you just need to know that Deeks does love you. No matter what you end up doing. Deeks will always love you," Callen said as he held Kensi close. He wasn't lying when he said he was on her side but he also knew that Deeks needed to be heard as well.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

The next day both Deeks and Kensi called in sick and that was when Hetty knew things were worse between the two partners than she had original first thought. She was just glad that Kensi didn't have her physical until the next day. She knew that Deeks had to go to LAPD and do his physical and psych.

Deeks did his physical with the LAPD in the morning before heading to a coffee shop that had a large playground where he was meeting Sarah and his sons. He walked into the place and saw Sarah sitting at a table where she had a good view of the playground. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi," Sarah said. "I didn't know if you were actually going to come."

"They're my sons. I want to meet them but I also want to do a paternity test to make sure they are mine and the same with the baby," Deeks said. Sarah nodded her head.

"Um, they are your kids. I haven't slept with anyone ekse," she said. "I ordered you a coffee. I hope you don't mind."

"Where are the boys?" Deeks asked. Sarah pointed to two young boys with his shaggy blonde hair.

"Their names are Paddy and Elijah. They both look exactly like you. They both have your blue eyes as well. They haven't thrown back to me in anyway. They have your personality as well," Sarah said.

"How do you tell them apart?" Deeks asked. He was watching them run around they looked to be identical.

"Elijah has a beauty mark under his left eye. That's how you tell them apart," Sarah said. The two boys looked at her and ran over to her.

"Daddy," Paddy said. He was the one without the beauty mark.

"Hi there," Deeks said with a smile.

"Mommy, it's Daddy from the pictures," Elijah said. Sarah nodded her head. Well at least they actually knew who he was but there was no way that you could mistake them for anyone else's children. They were most definitely his and he was going to make sure that his boys got to know him.

**End Chapter Two**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will have Deeks and Kensi face to face again.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Thankyou!**

**Emma xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Changes Things **

**I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ANYTHING OR ANYONE YOU RECONGINIZE! **

**Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye have finally admitted to the true feelings they had for each other after a 6 month friends with benefits type thing. Things start off great but then people from their pasts come back and Deeks finds out some news that he never thought he would hear. He's going to be a dad, but Kensi is not the mother.**

**Chapter Three**

Kensi walked into the boat shed after receiving a message from Callen about a new case and they wanted her to interrogate a suspect that had been picked up at the crime scene. She walked into the boat shed and Callen pointed to the interrogation room they barely used. She walked in and there was nothing in there when she turned to walk out she found that the door was locked. She knocked on the door but no one was coming.

10 minutes later the door opened and as Kensi stood to walk out the door her partner was pushed in and she sighed. This had Callen and Sam written all over it. Deeks tried to walk out and when he found the door locked, he started to bang on the door.

"It doesn't work. I tried," Kensi said in a small voice from where she sat against the wall. Deeks turned to look at her.

"I know you're angry at me Kensi and I know you don't want to talk to me so please, just listen. I never meant for this to happen and I need you to know that I was drunk. I don't remember what happened and I honestly don't remember sleeping with her and the baby, the baby scares the crap out of me! I don't know if the baby is mine and if it is, that's something I have to work out," Deeks said. Kensi looked up at him and cut his rambling off.

"The baby is not the thing that is making me angry here Deeks! I am angry because I trusted you and when she showed up on your door step 5 months pregnant, that was thrown back in my face. In case you had forgotten, we had been sleeping together for 8 months Deeks. You do the maths!" Kensi said as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm angry because you cheated on me. You don't see it as cheating but we had been sleeping together pretty regularly for 3 months before you went and got drunk. And sorry but who the hell cares that you got drunk? That's not an excuse Deeks! That just means that you don't care enough to think about me and think about what you were throwing away." The tears started to fall.

"I'm angry that you didn't tell me you ended up in bed with her. Sleep with her or not, you should have told me! Would you have even told me Deeks? Would you have told me if she hadn't turned up on your door step? Would you have even told me about her?" Kensi asked as the tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"You know Jack hurt me but you've hurt me more Deeks. Jack, Jack I tried to save. He had PTSD but you, you were drunk and you cheated on me. This hurts more than that Christmas morning when I woke up to find that Jack was gone. At least when Jack left, he didn't lie about it," Kensi said with the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at the camera where she knew that Sam and Callen would be watching.

"I would really like to get out of here now," Kensi said quietly with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Deeks looked at her with disbelief. He had never seen her so emotional and it was breaking his heart to know that he had caused her so much pain and so much heartbreak.

A few seconds later the door was opened and Kensi quickly walked out without a second glance at the man she knew she still loved no matter how much pain he had put her through. She was always going to love him. Deeks stood in the room waiting for Sam or Callen to come and destroy him for the pain he had put their little sister through. And quite frankly, he didn't even have the energy to defend himself.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

There was a loud knocking at her door and Kensi stood and walked over to see who it was. If it Deeks, she would seriously just slam the door in his face. If it was Sam or Callen she was contemplating doing the same thing to them as well. When she thought about it she really didn't know why she was going to answer the door, but it would make her feel better to slam the door.

When she opened the door she was completely shocked to see who was standing on her doorstep. She remembered the familiar olive skin. The familiar green eyes. The familiar light brown hair. She looked at him and couldn't believe he was standing there.

"Jack?" Kensi asked. The man nodded his head.

"Hey Kensi," Jack said with a small smile not knowing how she was going to react to him being there.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I uh, I wanted to see you again," Jack said. "I wanted to let you know how sorry I am for walking out on you. That has been the biggest mistake in my life and my biggest regret is that I never got to marry the most beautiful girl I have ever met." That was enough to set Kensi off and she had tears in her eyes again.

"Oh Kens! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Jack said. Kensi shook her head.

"It's just been a really, really long and emotional day. Did you want to come in and have a beer?" Kensi asked. Jack nodded his head with a smile and handed Kensi a bunch of flowers he had brought for her. Kensi smiled and pulled a vase out and placed the flowers in them.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day. I hope I'm not making it worse by being here," Jack said. Kensi shook her head.

"No you're not. I was actually starting to wonder about you again. I wondered what had ever happened to you," Kensi said.

"I've been at a rehabilitation centre for the past 6 years turning my life around. When I left it was because you were not the woman I feel in love with because you were devoting your life to looking after me and I didn't want you to hate me for taking you away from everything you loved," Jack said.

"Oh Jack, I just wanted to help you and when you left I thought that I had failed you. I thought that I hadn't tried hard enough to help you and that I had failed you," Kensi said with a new set of tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack cupped his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to brush her tears away.

"Kens, I am so sorry you felt that way! You did everything you could for me and I realized that I had to get professional help because you couldn't do anymore than what you were already doing. I am so sorry Kensi. I really am but I have changed and I want you to know that!" Jack said.

"You already seem like a different person to the one I remember Jack. You seem more like you were before you went back to serve. I'm glad you've changed Jack. You're life is going to be a whole lot better," Kensi said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

"I still love you Kensi. I always have and I am pretty sure that I am never going to stop loving you," Jack said. Kensi couldn't handle it and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Although Jack wanted this more than ever he could tell that Kensi was emotionally drained and that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Kens, you've had a rough day. I'm happy to stay here and if you still feel like this in the morning, than we can get back to what we use to but I know that you're emotional and I don't want to regret your decision," Jack said pulling back from Kensi. Kensi sighed.

"You're a great man Jack. Thank-you. Could you, could you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone," Kensi said. Jack nodded his head.

"Sure. I can sleep here on the couch," Jack said.

"No, we've slept together before. It will be just like old times," Kensi said with a small smile. Jack smiled and nodded his head. He loved this woman more than anyone would know but if she still loved her partner than he was going to make sure she was happy. Even if that meant walking away from her. They could always still be friends.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi woke up and reached out to feel that the bed was cold on the opposite side to where she currently lay. She sat up wracking her brain trying to remember what had happened the night before when she remembered Jack. She looked around and sighed. She that he had changed but he had run out on her yet again. Sliding out of bed she sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Kens," Jack said from where he was standing in the kitchen making French toast with a smile on his face. Kensi couldn't help but smile. "You thought that I'd left again didn't you?" Kensi nodded her head.

"Can you blame me though?" Kensi asked. Jack shook his head.

"I really am sorry about that Kens. I don't have any reason for you to believe me when I say that but I really am!" Jack said. Kensi gave him a small smile as he placed a plate of cinnamon French toast in front of her. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Jack asked.

"My partner Deeks and I, we have been partners for 2 years. We had a rough case about 8 months ago and after the case we slept together. After that we had an unofficial relationship or sorts before two months ago we made it official. I was at his place last week when and ex of his showed up 5 months pregnant. He said he was drunk but that shouldn't have mattered! He should have thought about me first," Kensi said. Jack took her hand.

"You still love him," Jack said. Kensi nodded her head.

"I don't think I could stop loving him. The thing is, I have never stopped loving you," Kensi said. Jack looked at her.

"And I know you probably don't want to hear it after what I have done and everything I had put you through but, I haven't stopped loving you because you were the best thing I have ever had in my life and like I said last night, leaving you was my biggest regret," Jack said. Kensi looked at Jack.

"No matter how much I hated you for leaving, I couldn't stop myself from loving you," Kensi said. Jack gave her a small smile and Kensi leaned forward and kissed him before coming to her senses and pulling back.

"Kens, I know that your partner hurt you but, maybe you should talk to him again and then if you can't get over the fact that he could have cheated on you and you still feel to hurt and betrayed, then and only then will I fall back into old habits with you because I don't want you to regret this," Jack said.

"You were always the sweetest guy before you left for your tour," Kensi said with tears in her eyes. "Let's get out of the house for the day. It's Saturday. Do you have to work?" Jack asked. Kensi shook her head.

"No I have the weekend off. What did you have in mind?" Kensi asked.

"I was thinking we could go to Disneyland? When we went there before I left, we had a great time and I think that we could go back to that. I mean, it's changed and we've changed and no matter what you decide, I want you to be in my life because no matter what, you're always going to be special to me," Jack said. Kensi smiled. He was right. When they were together they had gone to Disneyland and absolutely loved it.

"That sounds like the perfect way to get my mind off everything," Kensi said with a smile. Jack smiled in return and knew that Kensi was his biggest regret and if she chose to go with her partner, than he would do everything he could to make sure he was happy and to make sure they were still good, close friends.

**End Chapter Three.**

**Please, before you start abusing me about Kensi and Jack please remember that Kensi believes she was cheated on by Deeks and is in an emotional part of her life right at this point in time and that she was once happy with Jack.**

**ALSO! Next chapter, Kensi will meet Paddy and Elijah and Deeks will meet Jack. Also, Deeks will find out the truth about Sarah and the baby.**

**Let me know what you think and if there is someone who has any ideas feel free to PM me and I can also let you know with what I am thinking about where this story is going to go and what happens with Sarah and the baby. Also what happens with Kensi, Deeks and Jack.**

**ALSO! Please don't hate me for having a nice Jack. Most of the stories I have read about Jack make him seem really bad and I know it's not great what he did to Kens but I wanted one where he was nicer. so please, if you leave a nasty review about Jack, I will be annoyed because I have explained why.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Emma**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

**This Changes Things**

**Chapter Four**

Deeks smiled as he watched his two boys run around the indoor play area he had taken them to. It had been two weeks since Sarah had showed up on his door step and since then he had actually had the paternity tests done proving that both Elijah and Paddy were his sons. He was watching them in the ball pit when he saw Sarah walk in. They were meeting there for coffee to talk things through. He smiled and waved at Sarah who walked over and sat down at the little table with him. Sarah looked around and smiled when she saw her boys playing in the ball pit with each other.

"Hi Marty," Sarah said with a smile. Deeks smiled in return.

"Hello Sarah. How was your day away from the boys? Relaxing?" Deeks asked with a smile. Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"Very quiet but it was nice. I don't think I could get use to it though," Sarah said. Deeks sighed.

"Sarah, I want to have contact with the boys and I want them to be able to stay with me. I'm their father and you denied me 4 years of their lives. I deserve to be able to have them," Deeks said. Sarah sighed.

"I know but I don't want to lose them either. They're my sons," Sarah said.

"I don't want to take them away from you Sarah, I just to be able to see them whenever I can and I don't know, have them for the weekends or something when I'm not called in," Deeks said.

"Marty, you a cop. You could get called in at any stage and you could get killed at any stage. I don't my boys to get attached to you and then have you die!" Sarah said. Deeks looked at her fuming.

"Sarah! They are my boys as well! And as for being a cop, shouldn't the boys get to spend all the time they can with their farther in case that happens? You can't drop this sort of bomb shell on me and then expect me to just walk away from them!" Deeks said clearly frustrated.

"I can see you're frustrated and maybe we should talk about this later but I have to go. Drop the boys off home when you're done Marty. And then don't come back. I'm not going to have you dictate how much time you get to spend with them. They are my sons and I gave birth to them and they were fine without knowing who their father was and they will be fine without you!" Sarah said in a huff before standing and walking away from a fuming and devastated Deeks.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Kensi, Sam and Callen were sitting at their desks trying to concentrate and finish up the last of their paperwork. It had been two weeks since Sam and Callen had witnessed Kensi break down and then 2 days later Deeks took holidays from the LAPD and therefore NCIS and he wasn't sue back until the end of next week.

Sam and Callen were trying to treat Kensi as normal as possible knowing that she was finding it hard still. They didn't want to send her over the edge with something they said and they were glad that the week had been fully loaded with cases. It meant there was less chance of them saying something that could get them into trouble with the junior agent.

Kensi could tell that the two men were being careful around her and she could also tell that Nell and Eric were doing the same. The only person who would openly talk to her about these things was Jack. She had had an amazing day at Disneyland with him and it was like old times sake but both knew their relationship could never get back to what it had been. Kensi had been to hurt by everything and Jack was a changed man and he knew how much he had hurt Kensi.

Kensi looked at the time on her laptop and sighed. It was 6:30 and they still had quite a bit of paperwork to get through and Hetty had decided that they weren't to leave until it was done. Kensi felt and heard her stomach rumble.

"Did you guys want some food? I'm gonna grab something and come back and finish this paperwork off," Kensi said as she stood. Hetty walked in and was standing at the entrance way to the bullpen. Kensi turned to look at Hetty hoping that Hetty was going to allow them to eat.

"Why don't you all head out and grab a meal and take Mr. Beal and Miss. Jones with you before coming back to finish this paperwork off," Hetty suggested. The agents quickly stood before she could retract her offer. Callen informed Eric and Nell before they all walked out and got into their respective cars. Sam and Callen were riding together with Eric and Nell and Kensi was taking her own car, saying she wanted to do something before she headed back to the office.

Kensi was leading with Sam and Callen behind her as they headed towards the diner that they had all fallen in love with. They were almost there when Kensi drove through the last intersection before car was slammed into by another SUV that had failed to give way when they were meant to.

Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell watched in horror as Kensi's car was slammed into a power pole and the other car slammed into by an oncoming car. Traffic all around stopped and it felt like so slow motion to Nell as they got out of the car to help the drivers and Kensi. Eric was already on his phone calling for an ambulance and then calling the LAPD. Sam had stopped all traffic while Callen and Nell had ran towards the accident site.

"Nell, you check on Kensi and I will check these two," Callen said as he ran towards the last car to be involved. The driver was still conscious and was getting out of the vehicle when he arrived. Eric then came over and Callen put him in charge of making sure she was okay while he went to check on the driver that had hit Kensi.

Nell ran around towards the driver's side of Kensi's car with her heart pounding and a lump in her throat. That definitely did not seem like a crash you could just walk away from, and that scared her. As she reached the driver's side which was slammed up against the power pole the smell of blood hit her.

"Kensi!" Nell whispered as she got a look at her best friend. Her head was leaning against the steering wheel and she had cuts and shards of glass all over her. Her legs were pinned and she could see a large shard of glass sticking out from her stomach with blood pouring out of the wound. This was not good. Nell didn't want to say it but she knew that it was going to take nothing short of a miracle for Kensi to survive this. There was too much blood that she could see and that didn't count the internal injuries she would have sustained.

Callen walked up behind Nell and placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked at his little sister. Nell turned in his arms and cried. There was nothing that they could do. They couldn't get her out until the medics got here and the rescue workers cut her free. Eric had called and had the power turned off to make it safer.

"Nell," Callen said quietly. Nel pulled away from him.

"The other drivers?" Nell asked.

"The one that hit Kensi was pregnant and she's already gone but the other driver is with Eric. She seems fine but a little shaken," Callen said as he tried to get closer and tried to open the door to get Kensi free.

"G it's not going to work. The ETA of the ambulance and rescue workers is a minute," Sam said as he walked towards the pair. Sure enough a minute later there were 3 ambulances, 4 LAPD cars and 2 rescue trucks. Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell went with one of the LAPD officers to tell them what happened while they watched as the rescue workers worked to free Kensi.

**NCIS: Los Angeles**

Deeks had just strapped the boys into their seats before getting in the divers side door when his phone rang. _HETTY LANGE_. He sighed before hitting the answer button.

"Hello," Deeks said.

"Mr. Deeks. There has been an accident and I think it would be best if you came to the Mercy West Hospital so we can talk in person," Hetty said and Deeks could hear the strain in her voice and he knew that never meant anything good.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to drop the boys off," Deeks said.

"Bring them with you Mr. Deeks. Miss. Amour was involved," Hetty said. Deeks couldn't understand why Hetty would being telling him if Sarah had been in an accident.

"Why are you calling me about Sarah?" Deeks asked.

"Miss. Blye was also in the accident," Hetty said. That was all it took for Deeks' heart to break. In one night he had been told that he wouldn't get to see his boys anymore and now Kensi had been involved in some sort of accident and Hetty wanted him to be at the hospital. After saying goodbye to Hetty and hung up and drove towards the hospital.

The twins, sensing something was wrong with their dad were quiet throughout the trip and didn't say a word as he parked the car in the hospital parking lot. It was only when they were walking towards the big double sliding doors that Elijah spoke.

"Daddy, why are we here?" he asked. Deeks looked down at his sons. He really didn't know what to tell them. All he knew is that Kensi and Sarah had been involved in some sort of accident.

"There was an accident and you're Mommy and a friend of Daddy's was involved. We're here to see them," Deeks said as he bobbed down so that he was the same height as the twins.

"Is Mommy kay?" Paddy asked. Deeks sighed.

"I don't know buddy. I really don't know," Deeks said sadly looking down at the pavement before he stood and took a hand from each of the boys and headed towards the door and then towards the reception area.

**End chapter four.**

**Not what I was originally going to do and I'm sorry that Kensi didn't meet the two boys but I have a pretty good idea with what I want to do now so if you want to know, PM me and I can let you know. :)**

**Thank-you for being patient!**

**Emma.**

**x**


End file.
